The present disclosure relates to a load detector (load detection device) provided with a restriction member, a load detection system including the load detector, and a load detection kit including the load detector and a plurality of pieces of the restriction member.
There is known present-on-bed detection in which a load applied to a bed in hospitals, nursing homes, etc., is detected to determine whether or not a patient or an assisted-living resident is present on the bed. The detection of the load can be performed by disposing or arranging load detectors at various positions, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-300368 discloses, as an example of such a configuration, arranging load detectors under support legs, respectively, which support a bed.